The present invention relates in general to a system for removal and treatment of pollutants in air, and more specifically to a source point closed loop remediation system. With respect to HAP (hazardous air pollutants) and VOC (volatile organic compounds) current methods of VOC removal include distillation; oxidation combustion ionization; biofiltration; and activated carbon adsorption. All of these methods are large whole-building fixed systems having high installation costs, and, with the exception of biofiltration, have high energy consumption and introduce new pollution considerations or generate hazardous waste.
The present invention includes the use of multiple small mini-reactor cartridges to reduce installation and repair or replacement and maintenance costs, permit incremental system expansion, and allow a variety of suitable mini-reactor based remediation technologies to be used together in series or parallel.
Present systems typically treat and exhaust an entire volume of building air without considering the actual pollution source and concentration, resulting in inefficient pollution removal. Furthermore, air heating or cooling of the makeup building air is required which adds to total energy consumed.
Biofiltration utilizes the natural process of biodegradation which in its most basic form occurs in a compost pile. Most typically, water-borne microbes consume the carbon in the organic matter of the pile, and release carbon dioxide and water. By passing an airstream containing an organic vapor (HAP/VOC) containing carbons through such a compost pile, the microbes will preferentially consume the more readily available carbon in the gas stream, thereby cleansing said airstream.
Notwithstanding initial installation costs, biofiltration is a proven and low energy cost, natural method of HAP/VOC remediation that has been in commercial use in large installations both in the United States and abroad for over 15 years. In biofiltration, no secondary carbon source (natural gas) is required to maintain combustion and make up for varying concentrations of VOC laden air as in the most widely employed oxidation process; and no hazardous waste is generated as with carbon absorption; and no by-products other than water and carbon dioxide are released. Distillation is usually not economically practical due to relatively low work place concentrations and value of the recovered chemical.
Because of their large size and method of construction and operation, current bioremediation systems have relatively high installation, secondary energy consumption and operational costs approaching the other methods.
Current biofiltration technology includes the use of naturally biodegradable media such as compost and vegetation as the supporting media and the source of both microbes and nutrients, and has proven to have inconsistent and relatively uncontrollable and repeatable long term field performance.
The present invention includes complete control of the microbial environment with the use of stable artificial media in conjunction with controlled water and nutrient addition for consistent operation. The present invention further includes the inoculation of said environment with specifically isolated and custom grown inoculate tailored to the VOC/HAP to be remediated to maintain high and consistent removal efficiency.
With respect to bioremediation, the following prior art is representative of the state of the art with respect to treating HAP's and VOC's.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,061 broadly relates to a contamination free work station by providing an air stream across the work station to remove any contaminants through filter means as shown in the figure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,111 is directed to a process and apparatus for cleaning spent air or air polluted with styrene and filtering out the styrene in an apparatus and process which uses a specific biofilter utilizing a spruce bark and microorganisms thereon to degrade the styrene.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,834 relates to an invention and apparatus for removing pollutants from a source of polluted air such as a work paint station (see FIG. 1). Polluted air from the work station is introduced from a supply conduit into a wet plenum chamber which has a spray nozzle which sprays microbial laden liquid into the incoming polluted air.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,691,192 is related to a biological filter for removing volatile compounds from gas emissions such as styrene. The styrene is broken down with a fungus which is contained on a carrier or inert material such as perlite. Activated carbon may also be added to the mixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,869,323 is directed to a biofilter which uses a bioreactor treatment tank comprising at least one bioreactor bed and in which the air filtration is conducted such that the air flow through the tank is from the top downward, with the biofiltration being conducted under pressures of less than an ambient.
These inventions teach the conventional type of prior art systems which are used for aerobic bioremediation in commercial plants. All the above, and this patent pertain to aerobic biofiltration wherein the biodegradation occurs on the surface of a water film by a consortium of aerobic microbes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,900 is directed to enhancing biodegradation using a bioreactor. The bioreactor contains an aqueous phase in which a microorganism capable of degrading a sparingly soluble volatile organic compound is contained. The patent further teaches contacting the solution with a gas/vapor stream comprising the sparingly soluble volatile organic compound such that the soluble volatile organic is solubilized in the aqueous phase to form an enriched solution, and then incubating the enriched solution so that the microorganism degrades the solubilized sparingly soluble volatile organic compound thereby enhancing biodegradation. (This is an anaerobic process and is not related to the present invention).
It can therefore be seen from the above cited commercial practices and prior art that there is a need for a bioremediation system which reduces natural gas and energy consumption and high fixed and operation costs of remediation; adds efficiency, control and repeatability to the bioremenation process; and does not produce hazardous waste by-products as is typical of the current prior art systems.